Heretofore, many sulfonylurea derivatives such as sulfometuron-methyl have been known as herbicides. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 95091/1992 discloses a herbicide containing an indazolesulfonylurea as an active ingredient. However, the compound of the present invention i.e. a sulfonylurea derivative having a sulfamoyl group substituted at the 3-position of an indazole ring, has not been known. Further, the intermediate for its production i.e. an indazolesulfonamide derivative, has also not been known.
It is known that sulfonylurea derivatives have herbicidal activities, but such compounds are not necessarily practically satisfactory, for example, in that their herbicidal effects are inadequate.
Under these circumstances, the present inventors have conducted various studies, and as a result, they have found that the compound of the present invention is an excellent herbicide having a high activity and has finally accomplished the present invention.